


TALK ME DOWN

by fatlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Suicide, but okay harry you do you, harry cant live without louis, which is ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatlwt/pseuds/fatlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where harry can't live without louis</p><p> </p><p>song fic based off the song 'Talk Me Down' by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	TALK ME DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like Louis is dead but he's not.
> 
> Harry and Louis were together for 4 years but louis was fed up with Harrys shit. They get into a massive fight which results in Louis calling off their entire relationship leaving harry heartbroken.

_'I wanna sleep next to you but that's all I wanna do right now'_

Harry misses _him_. He misses the way he held him close to his chest. He misses falling asleep in his arms. God,he just _misses him_. Harry never had trouble sleeping until _he_ left. Harry can feel himself getting sad with every thought of _him_. Why did he leave? What possibly could've made the older boy decide to leave him? Harry is tired of racking his brain for answers that only _he_ can give him.

_'And I wanna come home to you but home is just a room full of my safest sounds'_

Harry isn't sure when his home stopped feeling like a home but he's sure it was when Louis decided to leave the flat they shared. Harrys heart feels heavy and empty as he lays on the hard, cold ground. He lets out a loud sob. Louis was Harrys home, he will always be Harrys home.

_'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow'_

Harry spots a picture of Louis he took two weeks before he left. He realizes how tired Louis looked in the photos. His heart clenches at the thought of Louis being _tired of him._

_'I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone'_

Harry sometimes dreams of a place where Louis never left him. He dreams of him being there inside the flat with him, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

_'I wanna hold hands with you but that's all I wanna do right now'_

Harry walks by the place where Louis first told him he was in love with him. He feels nothing but pain as he recounts how Louis took hold of his hand.

_"I'm in love with you."_ Harry remembers the way Louis was grinning when he spoke those words.

Harry wipes the tears coming down his face. He needs to forget Louis, he has get rid of every memory of him. He tries. He can't.

_'And I wanna get close to you cause your hands and lips still know their way around'_

Harry ends up at a club kissing up on a man whose name he never got. No matter how much he tries to forget Louis he just can't. All he can think of is the way Louis kissed him, the way Louis grabbed his waist, the way Louis' hand felt in his. Everything reminded him of Louis.

Harry pulls away from the man before running out of the club. His kiss was rough and rushed, nothing like Louis'. Harry runs until he can't run anymore. He wants Louis to get out of his head,to stop torturing him like this. He screams at the top of his lungs.

_'And I know I like to draw the line when it starts to get too real but the less time that I spend with you,the less you need to heal'_

Harry sees Louis while he's out shopping. His heart breaks at the sight of how _happy_ he looks without him. He notices someone walk up beside him giving him a hug before running off. He looks down and back up and is meet with blue eyes staring at him intently. Louis walks away before Harry can muster up courage to go talk to him. _"Maybe it's better this way"_ Harry thinks but he knows that's a lie.

_'So if you don't mind,I'll walk that line stuck on the bridge between us'_

He's thrown away anything that reminded him of Louis. But he just can't seem to forget him. He'll always be haunted by the memories that live in his brain. He doesn't think he can continue living anymore, he can throw away everything as much as he wants but he'll always be reminded of louis. Always. He'll always love Louis and he doesn't think he'll ever get over him.

_He's done._

_'But I wanna sleep next to you and I wanna come home to you I wanna hold hands with you I wanna be close to you'_

He just wants Louis. Louis would make him feel _safe_ and make him feel better. He would help him escape from the thoughts running through his head.

_He needs Louis._

_'I wanna sleep next to you but that's all I wanna do right now so come over now and talk me down..'_

_To Louis: please help me...._

He reads the text he sent over two hours ago. _'He doesn't care anymore'_ Harry thinks. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.

This is it.

This is where his life ends.

_'I love you Louis..'_ He whispers as he takes a step forward and as he falls he feels content and at ease.

the end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic and its ugly but this song is sexy so


End file.
